


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第9章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第9章）

治的舌头和手指。  
侑的手掌和勃起。  
舌头卷过耳垂，手指压住嘴唇。手掌紧扣腰部，勃起抵住入口。侑和治对肌肤的触碰宛如一道细细密密的网，在他们的气息和体温形成的无形压力下愈缚愈紧，恣意揉搓肉体，尽情绞杀精神。侑迫不及待的喘息犹如警笛般刺耳，治缓慢的舔舐荡漾了血流。颤抖的共鸣仿佛令体液同调，黏稠的、温热的、流动的……治的精液裹挟肠壁，彰显出不可思议的存在感。黏附于内脏深处的白浊似乎因为性器的接触而苏醒。仅仅是外溢的流淌感便让他战栗不已。  
治咬住他的耳朵，那么轻柔，犹如猛兽细品猎物。这份温柔带来错误的安全感。短暂的安稳像是被耳中传来的轻啮拉长一般，粘合着濒于碎裂的心之茧。可那不过是短短一瞬。侑话音未落，强硬的性器就像刺穿血肉似地闯入狭窄的内脏。  
最初的感觉不是痛，而是猛然呛水的恐怖。  
湿润的耳廓，湿润的肠壁，同时响起强烈的水声。咕嘟咕嘟、咕噜咕噜，恰如忽地被拽入海底漩涡时冒出的绝望气泡。眼前是一片深邃的黑暗，无形之手挡住眼睛捂住耳朵塞住口鼻。北一度以为自己会这样死去。这并非窒息，而是被突兀的刺激击穿心脏，爆发最严重的应激反应。  
可疼痛令他醒来。  
长驱直入的性器顶向肚腹，毫无缓冲地撞击内脏的弯曲处。前所未有的痛楚令深不见底的水流凝结成冰，又在同一秒破碎成锋锐的碎片，血淋淋地贯穿感知。令他毛骨悚然的寒意窜过脊背，涌入脑髓化为灼热的电流。泪水不受控制地溢出，陌生的叫声在治身上撞碎，于空旷的体育馆里四分五裂地回荡——尖细的、脆弱的、宛若雌兽濒死的悲鸣。  
北信介不敢相信自己竟能发出这样的声音。  
“痛、好痛……住手呀……嗯嗯……啊！”  
哀求振动着他的喉咙和口腔，恰似无从逃避的事实，证明这样的呻吟的确源于他体内。他听着自己的喊叫依然感到难以置信。剧痛代替心脏成为躯体跳动的中心，霎时他无法理解现状也无法理解语言，只听见了自尊心崩解的响动。  
扑通扑通、啾噜啾噜。  
自尊心崩解的声音，像极了心跳不已的兴奋。  
痛楚如此清晰，心跳如此鲜明。  
“北前辈……好紧！”  
侑用力抓住腰，短短的指甲嵌进皮肉的疼痛显得那样不值一提。对方非但不愿知难而退，反而愈加蛮横地向纵深处挤入。他甚至能够感到青筋毕露的柱体猛烈摩擦入口的褶皱，灼热的疼痛腾起一对火焰的翅膀，烧穿瑟瑟发抖的茧壁。被击穿的感知千疮百孔，已经无法辨认除疼痛以外的任何事物。当高亢的痛苦彻底统治肉体与心灵，只能将自身变为唯一的可燃物。  
穴口烫得惊人，连痛苦也在毕毕剥剥地燃烧。尖锐感融为钝痛，撕裂的灰烬里冉冉升起胀满的充实。骨盆的肌肉抽搐着收缩着，恍若在火舌的舔舐下疯狂舞蹈。不知何时，侑坚实的双手勒住他抖动的肚腹，张开的手指自外而内引燃脏腑。火焰蔓延的灼烧感钻向直肠尽头。  
仅存的些许理智告诉了他一个悲哀的事实：治留在他体内的痕迹永远不会真正离开。本应保持一体性的内脏感知被治细致入微的侵犯彻底搅乱。沉默、谦逊而隐秘的消化道不复存在，唯余崭新而敏锐的性爱器官。他能感受到治温热黏稠的精液在结肠黏膜间翻滚，唯一的出口却被侑猛地一撞。  
刹那，火花四溅。  
“咿呀……嗯啊、啊啊——”  
他的呻吟和爆炸的火焰一样溅得到处都是。手指烧没了，手臂烧穿了，膝头不自觉地擦蹭着木质地板。地面的每一条缝隙就是一个捕兽夹，把脚趾咬得又麻又痒。  
犹如失禁前急切的尿意叠加了濒临射精的压迫感，被侑牢牢嵌入内脏深处。堵塞般的胀痛忽地累积成深邃发疼的满足感。他张开嘴拼命呼吸依然头晕目眩。难以形容的强烈刺激犹如沉重的拳头，一拳又一拳，不留情面地砸向内壁。手肘软了，膝盖软了。他几乎以为自己像一摊液体似地流到地上，五脏六腑也像一摊液体似地流溢而出。  
滴答、滴答、滴答。  
淅淅沥沥，淋淋漓漓。  
在流失，在膨胀。  
一旦侑拔出来，自己就会像廉价的充气玩具那样瘪掉。  
莫名地冒出这样的念头，然后，甚至未能等到下一秒，他被快乐的牙齿嚼碎了。  
凶猛的高潮如海啸般扩散，从内脏、从脑髓、从血肉里硬生生地向外钻出。蜂拥而至的快感引发全身性的高潮，而侑向外扯动仿佛要勾出内脏的刺激麻痹了身体重心，让失衡感泛起甜美的滋味。  
这样不行。  
这样下去真的会失去意识。  
但身体给出截然相反的回答。后穴用力攥住入侵者，耸动的臀部殷切邀请对方责打体内脆弱的敏感点。但侑的粗暴和节奏同样出乎意料。  
他还来不及挣扎，强硬贯穿他的性器便以更加强硬的姿态拔出。如刀割般鲜明，如抽肠般可怖。那一瞬间，他真的以为五脏六腑系成一条绳索，被对方兴致勃勃地从后方抽出。肠道的存在感从未如此刻般强烈。内壁的黏膜敏感得仿佛新生的皮肤。他前面依然在断断续续地射精，半软半硬的勃起犹如溶解自身似地滴滴答答滴落。而这份熟悉的快感与腹内难以言喻的刺激感合二为一，自然而然地将后者染成欢愉的鲜亮色彩。所有的敏感区域交汇收拢成一个整体，性器沿着震颤的敏感点向臀部后侧延展，把曾被他们侵犯的肠道全部纳入自己的领域。不，不对。后穴的渴望比性器更为迫切更为贪婪。自行抚慰男性象征仅仅需要专注的数分钟乃至数十秒，但他根本无力控制后方的欲望。  
恰似置身危崖之侧，身体摇摇欲坠，脚趾拼命抓紧松动的沙土，徒劳地想要避免落入深渊的结局。  
或许，就这样失去意识会是更好的选择。昏过去，什么也不想……  
“呜哇！北前辈太棒了！”  
侑抓住他的腰，又一次力道十足地刺入。横冲直撞的性器割开感知，恶狠狠地用锋利的猛烈的沉重的压迫感胀满整个如伤口般敏感的肠道。集中于结肠入口的尖锐冲击令他控制不住地喊叫出声。而钻入耳中的竟然是他细碎的、纤弱的、凄惨的……哀求。  
“不、不可以……呜！里面好、好想要……想要侑，想要侑的……不，不对！不对！”  
在意识到自己说出什么的瞬间，北惨叫着否认。剧烈颤抖的牙齿咬伤嘴唇。在咸涩的铁锈味中，治的舌头钻了进来。治似乎完全不在意被咬伤的可能，温柔地安抚他的唇齿与口腔。焦灼的喉咙仿佛得到清泉的滋润，他不自觉地寻求着治的嘴唇和治的气息，回应着对方的吻。  
“北前辈，稍微冷静点了？”  
治柔声问，嘴唇掠过他汗淋淋的脸颊。蒸腾的雾气犹如热水沸腾一般，模糊了治的面容，却挡不住那双明亮如星辰的眼睛。晕眩中，北不知道自己该说些什么又能说些什么，唯有抓住治的手臂和衣襟，如同为自己寻求跌落前的最后支点。  
“没必要否定啊，北前辈。”  
治贴着他的额头说，呼吸掀动了湿润的一缕缕额发，又轻又痒地渗透肌肤。在嘈杂的抽插声、血流声和喘息之间，治的话语慢慢在他耳中酝酿，成为迷醉般的主旋律。  
“前列腺快感是确实存在的东西，不过……扩张后穴，填满肠道，对这些刺激的反应可是因人而异呀。虽说后穴的褶皱密布神经末梢，直肠对按压也会有强烈的感知，许多人只会觉得疼痛不适。‘刺激’是客观存在的，而‘感觉’完全受到个人想法的影响。白痴侑完全没有技巧可言，只会生硬地捅进来再抽出去，而现在北前辈的反应……北前辈越爱我们，越是因为我们而发情，就会越倾向于把我们带来的感觉视为极度的欢愉。那么，北前辈认为，如此近乎疯狂的高潮，到底意味着什么呀？”  
蛊惑的语调恍若散发着馥郁芳香的毒气，他的理智尖叫着拒绝，他的身体却乐于迎合。大口大口的呼吸令他把治的话语全盘吞下，致命的毒素同样渗入血液流遍四肢百骸。他的心跳、喘息和头脑都中了毒，如同狂欢至死般加速运转。  
“呼，不要听治胡说呀！”  
侑的抗议落在他的背脊上，响亮如鞭笞。似乎是为进一步彰显自己的存在，侑松开手，双手拍打北的臀瓣。不是掌心而是手指落在汗湿的臀部，发出的轻微脆响如同一次成功的托球。对方的动作并不重，却令他的背部剧震。他知道这样的动作，他见过这样的光芒。托球的侑有着不会被聚光灯掩盖的光芒，注视排球的眼神如野兽般狂野又如恋人般深情。倘若此刻那位后辈也以同样的目光凝视自己……想到这种可能，搅动肚腹的刺激感迅速转化为快乐的享受。  
侑在看着他。  
侑在侵犯他。  
全心全意，倾尽全力。  
“哈、哈啊……我才不会想治那样想那么多没用的东西！我只想着北前辈！就像——这样！”  
麻刺感和侑的性器一起贯穿结肠，带来痛楚的弯折和褶皱仿佛彻底被入侵者驯服，只留下取悦对方的收缩与舒张。性器前端的凹凸与贲张的血管带给内壁扩散的、广阔的、笼罩全部感官的充实感和舒畅感。他能感受到侑在他体内胀大、搏动、震颤。更深沉也更充盈的满足感自内而外散发延展，恰如二传手灵活的手指侵犯着全身上下的每个部位。  
“嗯……这样侵犯北前辈，这样把北前辈干到崩溃，干到失去理智——呼哈、呼……让北前辈觉得，被我强暴，被射在里面是、是最幸福的事情呀！”  
侑的叫喊在他耳边跳来跳去，而完美传递出这份激动的性器也像要撬开狭窄关隘一样在直肠尽头动来动去。持续、猛烈、快速的撞击，令胀满的内壁愈加亢奋。抽出时偶尔会挤压扯动到最美妙的一点，反而成为意外的奖赏。  
如果说绝顶的高潮是超新星爆发，内脏一次次被抽插填满便如同漫天璀璨的流星雨。痛楚没有消失，全部升华为快乐的催化剂。不可思议的快感从本应迟钝的肠道内侧接连涌现，更不用提前方和后方原本就鲜明的感觉。  
“再等一下！再等一下，北前辈啊……嗯，我会把治那个混蛋的东西挖出来，用我的味道……涂满北前辈……啊啊。”  
侑搂住他腹部的双手，十指似乎能透过肚腹操纵柔软的内脏。最大的一颗流星划出闪亮的轨迹坠落于腹内，砸开了原本不应开启的通路。性器顶端隆起的部分不顾一切向前挤入。在这一瞬间他已经被侑推下悬崖，只是痉挛的手指还抓着崖边摇晃的石头。而当对方以不亚于刺入的气势拔出之时，他真的感到治射在里面的精液也随着这般暴力的拆解而溅出。  
溅出来了。  
流出来了。  
挤出来了。  
肠道内的感知猛地超越了从头到脚的感知总和。他甚至能分辨出精液、润滑液和肠液的不同质感，以及它们混合后的黏稠度和声音所发生的变化。比起普通的体液，那些浓厚的白浊更像是介于固体和液体之间的物质，或者说是半流体。纵然侑以如此狂野的动作抛甩他腹内的一切，结果并未像对方所说的那样挖出来，而是将治的精液涂抹在一切所到之处。  
他的内脏里涂满了治的精液，治的味道。  
很快，他的内脏里也会涂满侑的精液，侑的味道。  
侑和治会继续侵犯他。抽插不止的性器会将他们的精液混在一起涂遍自己体内最隐秘的角落，他们会一次又一次地在里面射精。也许最终他们的混合精液会灌入结肠胀满直肠，犹如此刻侑的性器把他彻底填满不留一丝缝隙。  
被那对兄弟轮流侵犯内射的背德想象让北浑身颤抖而臀部高翘。他能感受到抓住崖壁的唯一一只手臂正在无法停止的妄想里一根根地松开手指。他强迫自己竭尽全力深呼吸，想用新鲜的空气留住少得可怜的理智。然而他吸到的不是氧气，而是治的嘴唇。柔软的舌头和发烫的滋味猛地灌入口腔堵住喉咙，就像在他的想象里和在不久的未来里他们轮流用高昂的勃起把他填满射满。治吮吸着他的舌头，也吸走了最后一点空气和最后一丝理智。  
北信介软弱无力地松开手，最后一根手指抠下一块无望的石子，随即坠入深渊。  
在全然释放的快乐和漫布全身的灼热中，臀部、股间和肚腹融为一体，他的意识和黑暗融为一体。  
极乐击昏了他。

【未完待续】


End file.
